The Desires Of The Dark Side
by darktwistedfantasy
Summary: Set just after Alaric pushes Elena into the lockers and makes the desision whether to kill her or not. He does make a choice, but not one she was expecting. SMUT.


Alaric Saltzman was dead.

Elena tried to distract herself from this harsh reality by stroking the paintbrush across his bedroom walls, trying to cover the pain that was left behind. He was dead, but he had died nobly. She could accept that he was gone. She _had _to accept that he was gone, and be okay with it, because she couldn't bear to lose anyone else from her life.

So she kept painting and telling herself that this is what he would have wanted. Be strong for Jeremy. Don't try and pick up the pieces and put them together again because it was impossible, there was too much of a mess – just leave them on the floor and keep going. Move on, like she had with Jenna and everyone else she had lost.

Elena's cell phone started ringing. She stopped painting and picked it up. She looked down at the caller ID. Somebody was playing a sick joke, toying with her. The display said Alaric.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny." She wanted to be convincing, to show them she was holding up just fine. That even seeing his name was threatening to undo the glue holding her together.

"Who else would it be?" That voice – but it was impossible. Or was it? Vampires, witches, werewolves…  
"Ric?" She tested.  
"Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Caroline. And if you wanna keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going I will kill her."

She did exactly as he asked.

Elena slowly, cautiously walked down the hallway to the school. Even though he hadn't specified where he was- she had a good guess. As she approached Alaric's classroom she could hear Caroline whimpering inside. The cries of her friend where enough to disregard her own safety. She broke into a jog toward the door. As she turned the corner, she stopped dead as she saw what was in front of her.

"Caroline." She breathed. She was gagged and tied up to a chair. Her hands lay out on the desk, held in place with pencils jammed through them. She tore her eyes away from her, to look at Alaric. There he was, alive apparently, casually sitting in his chair. He silently watched her – with a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

"Let her go, Ric." She tried to command him but her voice was betraying her.  
"Go free her yourself." He commented nonchalantly.

Elena hesitated. She didn't trust him. He wasn't just going to let her go. She had to try anyway. Not breaking eye contact with Alaric, she rushed over to Caroline.

"Hey, hey its gonna be okay." She knelt beside her at the desk. Not sure how to help her first, she gently tried to pull a pencil from her hand. Caroline winced in pain and began to scream when Alaric slammed it back into her hand. Elena jumped back.

"You said that you would let her go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He challenged her. "Stop trusting vampires."

He stepped toward a makeshift torture station placed on the desk near Caroline. She started to breathe frantically, fear on her face and in her voice.

"No more, please no more." Caroline pleaded. Alaric stepped toward Caroline with a gag dripping with vervain. Elena couldn't watch this.  
"Alaric stop."  
"Sit down!" He pushed her back into a seat. She couldn't fight him – he was far too strong. Elena could only hope Caroline could handle the pain until she could cause a distraction.  
"This keeps the vervain in her system. Its like inhaling razor blades with every breath." He was enjoying this. He forced the gag into Carolines mouth. She screamed in pain. Flesh started to burn away everywhere the vervain came into contact.  
"Why are you doing this?" Elena shouted at Alaric.  
"To make it easier for you when you put her out of her misery."

"What?" Was he suggesting that… "No!"She couldn't.  
"Isn't this what you wanted Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" It was what she had wanted. To protect herself again vampires." But not like this. "Well, here's a vampire."

"Kill her." He commanded.  
"This isn't what I want." Elena begged, she needed to get through to him. He had to understand.  
"Of course it is. All those hours you spent with me getting stronger." He looked at her, appreciating her. "You could be a hunter Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart."He smiled, gazing at Caroline and toying with the steak.  
"Why are you doing this?" She had to break through to Ric.  
"Because youre an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or a sense of what's right and wrong anymore." His words stung her. Had she lost her way? Could he be right? Elena glanced at Caroline. No. This was wrong.

"Look at you! How is this right?"  
"She's a murderer! She told me she killed someone. And liked it. How is _that_ right?" He argued back. Then, he softened. He sunk to her eye level and spoke gently to her. "

Now, Elena, your parents where on the council. It was their lifes mission to keep this town safe. They where dead just six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them." A fire was ignited inside of Elena. How dare he speak about them like that.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" Somehow, she knew they wouldn't be.

"If you don't side with the humans, youre just as bad as them. Now kill her, or ill do it for you. And I'll make it hurt." He reached out and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her up from her seat. Elena gasped in pain, struggling against him. But he was a vampire too now, and he was far too strong. He put the stake into her hand, slowly aiming it towards Caroline.

Then he let her go.

He wanted her to do this on her own, to make her decision to whose side she was on. Tears brimmed on her eyes. She looked at Caroline, her friend from elementary school, pleading with her. Elena raised the stake into the air and struck out – at Alaric. He was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her tight against him. They where molded together, she could hardly move.  
"I thought I taught you better than that." He whispered angrily into her ear. His breath was hot against her neck.

"You did." Elena defiantly replied. With her free hand, she grabbed the glass of vervain mix he had been using to torture Caroline and hit him over the head with it. Glass shattered, vervain spilled.

Alaric screamed in pain. In the few seconds he was distracted, Elena seized the opportunity to rush to Caroline's aid. Quickly she removed the ties that bound her.  
"Get help!" Elena called after her as Caroline ran out of the room. Caroline escaped. Elena was fast, but not fast enough. Alaric blocked her way. One hand grabbed her by the shoulder and the other by her face. They stared into each others eyes. She had angered him to a point she was afraid he may not come back from. Elena tried to move and got only so far as the hallway. He swung her against the lockers. Elena tried to support her fall but she still buckled from the intensity of impact. Gasping for breath, Alaric approached her and grabbed her at the neck. He lifted her up to his level.

"I should kill you. You're the worst offended of them all Elena, you don't deserve to live." He tightened his grip on her neck. Elena stiffened her jaw, she still had fight in her.

"Then why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you. If you want me dead then kill me." She spoke from her heart – she wanted him to end it. After everything that happened, would it be so bad? She could see it was tempting for him, the grip tightened again on her throat and he slammed her a bit more again the wall. Her voice became hoarse – she could hardly breathe let alone speak. He took a step closer to her, her body pinned closely to his. The veins where starting.

"Do it! Kill me!"She screamed at him. She wanted it. He knew she did. The fangs came out and he started at her with such intensity that she couldn't look away from him. He leant in to her neck, closer, closer. She could feel his lips part against her skin, the tips of his fangs making light contact. His tongue tasting her – but his grasp on her never loosened.  
"Come on Ric, end it! Kill me!" She thrashed out against him, trying to hit him, trying to get a reaction.

Slowly, she could breathe again. He moved his mouth from her neck. He stayed very still.  
"What? You can't to do it? Come on Ric, be a man!" Laughter. He was laughing. "What is wrong with you?"  
"I can't kill you Elena. I want to kill you, after all you've done to destroy this town, but I can't." He chuckled.

"Why not?" She demanded. He held her wrists pinned again the walls now. He looked at her in a way she hadn't seen before.

"You see, Elena, this alter ego of mine is the darkest parts of me. The parts that I never revealed to you." His voice was husky. "You see, when I was a weaker man, I wouldn't pursue what I really wanted."  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She hissed at him. She could feel his closeness and how helpless she was to him.  
"I want you Elena. I want to show you what a real man is – the way those vampires you chase could never be." He leant back down into her neck and kissed her gently. She felt something.  
"Don't. Ric, please." She begged him quietly.  
"We spent an entire summer together, Elena. Remember when I tried to leave and you begged me not to. You said you needed me." His lips dipped down to her collarbone. "You need me now."  
"Stop." She didn't sound very convincing. Elena didn't know what to feel. She couldn't deny it was nice to have a real man around, someone strong who knew how to take care of her.  
He sucked on her collarbones. He stepped closer to her.

"Get off of me!" She fought against him. Anger flashed through his eyes. Suddenly, he dropped her arms and picked up her by her thighs, grinding her into the lockers. Elena punched him in the face. There was a blur, and they where back in the classroom. Alaric threw her onto the ground and locked the door. She scrambled to regain herself, but was so small on the floor.

"I'm going to show you what you've been missing Elena." He growled. He picked her up again and slammed her onto the desk. She tried to climb over the back of it, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her into him, standing inbetween her. They where so close.

"This isn't what you want!" She cried at him.

"Yes it is, Elena. You want it too." She tried to punch him again, but he stopped her. "Don't fight it, Elena." His mouth slid to her neck again, she could feel his fangs threatening to break the surface of her skin. She quivered. Alarics hands touched her stomach, and slip up over the top of her shirt. He cupped her breast in one hand, the other pushing off her sweater. She wanted to fight him, so bad, but he was too willing to sink his teeth into her. With his free hand now, he slid under the back of her shirt and gently pulled it off. She was left in her cute little black bra, womanly and full. God, she was beautiful. Elena could feel his hardness growing through his jeans. He pulled her closer. She could feel the friction against her and a warmth spread through her. Alaric could sense her heart rate increasing in his mouth.

"You do need me, Elena." He breathed. He moved from her neck to her mouth, kissing her roughly. It shocked her, in ways she couldn't anticipate. She had a few dreams about him before, but this was something new entirely. She disobeyed his tongue, she wouldn't let him in.

"Open your mouth, Elena." He tried to part her lips. She wouldn't. He bit down aggressively on her bottom lip and pulled it out. She gasped in pain and he took it as an invitation to kiss her fully, take her into his mouth. It was all over.

Elena desperately pulled at his shirt, over his head. He returned the favor by pulling off her jeans in a quick motion. He took a step back to admire what he was about to claim. She was lustful, perched on his desk in her sexy black lingerie. She wanted him, bad. She stepped towards him and started to unbuckle his jeans, all while kissing his chest and neck. They dropped to the floor. He pushed her back into the desk and she wrapped her legs around him. He suggestively pushed his erection into her through his boxers. He attacked her mouth again and they battled with their tongues. The room was charged with heat. He began to take off her bra while his hands found their way to her spot. Her breasts fell free. She pushed her chest against him while he rubbed her through her underwear.  
"You're so wet for me Elena." He smiled into her mouth. She was glorious. Her tiny waist and beautifully perky breasts where his. His took her erect nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She gasped and grinded into him, wanting more. He pulled down her panties and she kicked them off. She was sopping wet for him, ready. But he wouldn't take her just yet. He slipped one finger into her and she moaned, grinding against him. He rubbed her clit and slipped another finger in. She was so tight. He was being rough with her. Elena grasped the edges of the desk.  
"I cant take this anymore, I need you inside of me." Elena begged him and pulled at his boxers. He kissed her neck and kept fingering her. She was so close. Alaric kissed her all the way down her breasts, her stomach, to her sweet folds. He kept fingering her and took her swollen clit into his mouth and lead her to the peak. He sucked and massaged her with his tongue. Elena was panting hard. Her back began to arch. He didn't slow down for her though, this was going to be the best fuck she's ever had.  
"Oh my god, oh my god. I'm so close Ric!" Her raspy voice was such a turn on.

She ground her hips into his mouth and her head fell back in pure bliss. She was almost there. He finally sucked her clit so hard and fingered her so deep she came right into his mouth. As she road out her orgasm, he dropped his underwear and his huge throbbing member sprung free. Elena was taken aback by how big he was. Would he fit?  
"Take me Ric!"

Alaric flipped her over and forced her head against the desk. He entered her from behind, hands on her waist to hold her in position. He was a vampire now, he could really do her good. He entered her deeply and heard her groan. Slowly, deeply he pounded her. Her pussy was so wet and tight, so ready to be ridden by him. They fit perfectly together. As their panting grew faster, he increased the speed. He leant forward and massaged her clit again. He was going to make her have the best orgasm of her life, even better than her last. She was close again, he could feel her walls tight around his cock.  
"Tell me you need me, Elena."

"I need you!"

And with that he pounded her faster and harder than ever before. She was screaming in bliss. He was about to come. He leant over her back and put his mouth to her neck, fangs ready to taste her.  
"Do it! Bite me!" She cried out. He kept riding her, deeper and deeper, rubbing her throbbing clit. Her breathing was heavy. She was lost in bliss, ready to come for him. He bit into her little neck. She came instantly. The taste of her blood sent him over the edge, spraying his seed inside of her. He lapped up the blood from her neck and when it was all over, bit his wrist and forced it into her mouth. She drank greedily.

He pulled out of her and admired what he had just conquered. She turned around and looked at him with her doe eyes.

She wanted more.


End file.
